Summer fever!
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: Mereka tidak sekelas, dan mereka tidak saling kenal. Mula dari Motochika menyeret Motonari yang sedang belajar, dan tertipunya Yukimura terhadap brosur kembang api, mereka menjadi akrab.


Game Event, Fresh fish *Ditabok pakai Ikan paus* maksud wa, Fresh start. Wa berpendapat ingin menista chara SenBasa, tapi dikarenakan ini game event, oh well, mereka harus menunggu...  
All chara SenBasa: *buru buru bawa koper*

* * *

Musim panas adalah sesuatu yang paling enak diliburannya, dan yang paling tidak enak adalah panasnya. Ya, ini terlalu panas untuk _sunbathe_... Selama empat minggu mereka libur musim panas alias_ summer break_. Motonari sedang memakai kaos sekolahnya yang berwarna kuning, dan kemeja dalam berwarna putih. Ia duduk dikelas dekat jendela sambil membaca bukunya.

Tak lama, seorang lelaki beda kelas dengan rambut putih dan penutup mata di mata kanannya yang berwarna unggu, menghampirinya dan mencoba mengejutkan Motonari dengan cara memukul meja agar mengeluar suara gelegar.

"..." Motonari memasang wajah-nya yang sangar, seperti biasanya. Dan menoleh kearah orang yang mencoba mengejutinya.

"Siang Motonari Mori! Sedang ikut pelajaran tambahan musim panas ya?" tanya orang itu dengan nada akrab. "Kamu rajin ya, pantas juga kamu jadi murid kesayangan banyak guru, anak kelas sebelah banyak yang membicarakanmu"

Orang itu berbicara panjang lebar dengan gembiranya, padahal Motonari seratus persen tidak kenal.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Motonari dingin.

"Aku? Aku Chosokabe Motochika, kamu boleh memanggilku Chika supaya lebih akrab" ucapnya masih dengan senyum lebar.

"Mati" ucap Motonari singkat, padat, jelas, dimengerti, dan seram.

"Eh!? Oh, kau sedang _bad mood_ ya karena kebanyakan belajar?"

"..."

Motochika menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya, dia segera menyeret Motonari dengan bangganya(?) keluar kelas, begitu juga keluar sekolah. Motonari hanya bisa kesal ada dirinya sendiri. Ya, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan Motochika yang bukan tipe 'pendengar' itu.

Tidak lama, mereka tiba didepan pantai, tempat dimana disana Matahari mulai terbenam. Motonari yang kagum dengan pemandangan tersebut segera berlari kedepan laut dan menaikkan kedua tangannya keatas, mungkin ia suka hal seperti ini. Meninggalkan pelajaran dan bersantai melihat matahari, menyenangkan bukan?

Tiba tiba sebuah arus air yang kencang menyeret Motonari, dan membuat Motochika reflek berenang mengejar Motonari yang mau ikut tengelam sama sama matahari.

"Err... Hehehe" tawa Motochika bersalah membawa Motonari kesini.

"..." Motonari yang sudah penuh dengan aura kelam dibelakangnya, namun masih tampak tenang itu, membuat Motochika agak takut.

Motonari menoleh kearah Motochika, dan melempar pasir pantai kearah Motochika tepat di wajah.

"Mataku!" teriak Motochika menutupi matanya.

"Ambil tasku yang masih dibawa arus itu, dan antar aku pulang" ucap Motonari seperti memberi sebuah hukuman kepada Motochika.

.

Dilain waktu, tiba malam hari akhirnya. Namun tetap panas, musim panas memang menakutkan ya... Disebuah rumah dengan bendera merah bergambar enam koin. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dikuncir satu, dengan kaos merah tipis yang ia kenakan. Ia sednag tidur di meja kamarnya sambil mengimpikan Dango.

Singkatnya, pemuda iru adalah Yukimura Sanada. Seketika sebuah kunai melesat dari jendela dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan jus jeruknya. Kunai melesat tadi, menancap ke tembok.

"Hng...?" Yukimura terbangun dan mengucek sebelah matanya.

"Danna! Kamu menumpahi minumanmu lagi, ya?" tanya seseorang diluar kamar Yukimura yang sedang mengibas gibas dirinya dengan headband-nya.

Orang itu segera masuk dan sudah memasang headband-nya yang bercorak tentara. Dan mengelap jus yag tumpah itu. Yukimura berjalan kearah kunai yang tertancap itu, dikunai itu terdapat selembar kertas yang diikat. Yukimura mengambil kertas itu dan wajahnya mendadak kaget berapi api(?)

"Sasuke! Antar aku ke pantai!" ucap Yukimura masih berapi-api.

"Malam malam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya!?" mohon Yukimura memasang wajahnya yang polos tingkat rata rata.

"..."

Sasuke segera mencengkram kerah baju Yukimura dan terbang bersama burung gagak besarnya, tujuannya? Kepantai seperti permohonan Yukimura. Namun saat sampai, sepertinya tidak ada apa apa selain pantai biasa dan langit gelap penuh bintang.

Yukimura membuka kertas yang ia ambil. Ternyata kertas itu adalah brosur pertunjukan kembang api... Sasuke meminjam brosur itu, dan tertulis. "Besok malam jam 10.00" kini Yukimura drop, ia tertipu... Atau ia terlalu ceroboh?

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, dan mengeluarkan beberapa kemasan kembang api dari jurus ninjanya. Membuat Yukimura senang memainkan kembang api pemberian Sasuke namun tiba tiba kembang api itu meledak membuat Sasuke terkejut.

.

Keesokan malamnya, dirumah Azai. Oichi memegang brosur pertunjukan kembang api. Namun ia tidak bisa pergi karena ia sedang demam. Padahal ia inggin sekali...

Tiba tiba handphone milik Oichi segera berbunyi. Oichi-pun mengangkat teleponnya.

"'Ichi, lihat keluar jendela ya" ucap orang disebrang telepon, oh, dia adalah Nagamasa.

Oichi berjalan kearah jendela dan melihat kembang api. Oichi memasang wajah yang sangat kagum.

"Maaf 'Ichi menyusahkan Nagamasa-sama..." ucap Oichi pelan.

"Tenang saja" jawab Nagamasa tentunya lewat telepon.

Dipantai sana, Yukimura dan Sasuke jalan jalan di tiap toko dan bertemu dengan Masamune dan Kojuro. Diteras rumah, Nouhime dan Nobunaga minum teh sambil menikmati kembang api. Sedangkan Kotaro, sedang diatas atap rumah Ujimasa, juga menonton kembang api.

Motochika menarik(Memaksa) Motonari kumpul bersama Masamune, Yukimura, Kojuro, dan Sasuke. Mereka yang dulunya tidak akrab, berterima kasihlah kepada _summer break_.

Begitulah, buruknya musim panas adalah panasnya yang mendidih, sedangkan yang baiknya, festival musim panas yang diadakan tiap tahun yang bisa membuat tiap orang akrab.

.

.

.

* * *

Fyuh, terima kasih mau membaca! Ini ide yang aneh, tapi wa tetap berusaha!  
Aupu: *kipas kipas* musim panas, panas sekali...  
Wa: RnR, Miina-san?


End file.
